


Trois filles sous une lanterne rouge

by Elasine



Series: Challenge Couple [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Twincest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasine/pseuds/Elasine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un mariage qui bat de l'aile suivi d'un fort désir d'aller voir si le bonheur se trouve sous la lanterne rouge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trois filles sous une lanterne rouge

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Elayan

Pour quelle raison absurde avait-elle épousé ce crétin de Ronald Weasley ? Hermione, à cet instant précis, ne pouvait lui trouver une qualité. Il était idiot et dénué de tact. Il pouvait atteindre des sommets en terme de méchanceté lorsqu’il était énervé… comme cette fois.  
Pourquoi, alors ? Peut-être parce qu’il était son petit ami lorsqu’ils s’étaient retrouvés adultes. Peut-être parce que c'était ce qui était logique et raisonnable de faire après la Dernière Bataille. Peut-être parce que cette année d'épreuves lui avait fait croire qu'elle était amoureuse.  
Tout ça pour quoi ? Vingt ans à s'occuper de trois enfants (puisque le père aussi en était un), à faire son travail de mère de famille en plus de son emploi au Ministère (puisque son époux était incapable de faire la moindre corvée convenablement). À faire semblant d’aimer son quotidien, tout simplement…  
Tout ça pourquoi ? Tout ça pour en arriver là ?  
Assise au fond du Magicobus, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, sans pouvoir les retenir. Ron avait dépassé les bornes cette fois. La coupe était pleine à ras bord et menaçait de rendre son contenu.  
Avait-il seulement remarqué que, depuis leur mariage, elle avait toujours fait semblant ? Semblant de rire à ses blagues de gosse, semblant d’apprécier ses caresses gauches et ses baisers baveux, semblant de ressentir du plaisir sous son étreinte ? Après tout, même au début, quand elle y croyait encore, elle n’avait pas ressenti d’émotion particulière, ni coup de chaleur, ni frisson... S’en moquait-il ?  
Elle ne l'avouerait jamais à qui que ce soit, mais elle l’avait déjà trompé. Ponctuellement, une poignée d’histoires sans lendemain, juste pour assouvir les besoins de son corps. Personne, hormis ces amants, n’en avait jamais rien su, et personne n’en saurait sans doute jamais rien.  
\- Vous êtes arrivée à destination, mam'zelle ! s'exclama Stan avec son enthousiasme légendaire.  
Hermione sursauta. Elle tenta de s’essuyer le visage du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec ses mains tremblantes, et descendit du Magicobus en glissant quelques noises de pourboire entre les mains de Stan. Le Magicobus klaxonna et redémarra en trombe, laissant la quarantenaire seule sur le trottoir, devant une grande maison qui arborait une lanterne rouge.   
Elle renifla puis, sans y réfléchir, passa la porte à grandes enjambées, avant de s'immobiliser dans le couloir. Il y avait une vingtaine de personnes qui riaient et s’embrassaient, dont la moitié arboraient un physique passe-partout et le visage sans trait typiques du sortilège d’Anonymat.  
Bien vite, un beau jeune homme vint rejoindre. Vêtu d'une simple tunique romaine qui laissait le loisir d'admirer ses muscles d'éphèbe, il portait un loup blanc et des feuilles de vigne égayaient ses boucles sombres. Sans attendre, il la salua d’un baiser sur les lèvres, glissant ses doigts dans la crinière de lionne de la nouvelle arrivante.  
\- Allons, ma chérie, ne pleure pas, lui dit-il avec un sourire. On va s'occuper de toi, tu verras. Dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir.  
Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Il essaya de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais elle détourna la tête. Il n'insista pas, mais lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il lui fit traverser quelques pièces, où d’autres personnes anonymes mangeaient et dansaient au milieu de femmes et d’hommes à leurs soins. Il la lâcha soudain au beau d’une pièce, mais Hermione n’eut pas le temps de se demander où elle était qu’une nuée d'autres personnes l’entoura.  
Uniquement des femmes.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, ce salopard ? demanda une rouquine à la poitrine éloquente, tout en passant un mouchoir de soie sur les joues mouillées d'Hermione.  
\- Il t'a trompée ? demanda une brune à l'air revêche.  
\- Il t'a dit des vacheries ? reprit une autre aux yeux effilés. Que t'étais grosse ? Laide ? Ou moche ?  
L’invitée secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas en parler.  
\- Pour nous, tu as toujours été la plus jolie.  
Hermione tourna la tête pour découvrir deux hindoues parfaitement identiques, en qui elle reconnut son ancienne camarade de dortoir de Griffondor et sa sœur jumelle de Serdaigle. Elle écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche pour demander quelle obscure raison les avaient conduites dans cette maison de passes, mais, l'une comme l'autre, elles posèrent leur index en travers de leur bouche. L'ancienne Griffondor se tut alors, tandis que les Patil souriaient en silence au milieu du brouhaha.  
\- Et la plus intelligente, aussi, murmura Padma.  
Parvati lui prit la main et l'attira à elle. Madame Weasley se laissa faire et se retrouva vite bouche contre bouche, enivrée du parfum épicé de celle qu'il lui tenait les mains, alors que l'autre la délestait de son sac et de sa cape.   
Elles se séparèrent et Parvati lui sourit. Hermione n'en revenait pas de les trouver si belles dans leurs saris assortis.  
\- Je sais à quoi tu penses, fit Parvati avec un sourire mystérieux. Quelques sortilèges bien placés, une demi-douzaine de potions et nous voilà âgées d’une vingtaine d’années.  
\- On s’en sert aussi pour accentuer notre ressemblance, ajouta Padma en s’approchant de sa sœur.  
Hermione réalisa alors qu’elles n’étaient plus que toutes les trois, dans une chambre digne des mille et une nuits : des tentures et des soieries mariaient à la perfection le bleu et le violet, et le tout était rehaussé de riches broderies dorées.  
Les jumelles Patil lui prirent chacune une main et l’attirèrent après elle vers le gigantesque lit circulaire qui trônait, magnifique, au centre de la pièce. Elles l'y poussèrent gentiment. Hermione, un peu déboussolée, s'assit gauchement sur le bord, ses mains posées sur ses genoux serrés.  
\- Allons, détends-toi un peu, dit Padma en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.  
Avec une grande délicatesse, elle lui caressa le visage, ramenant en arrière les mèches qui, mouillées de larmes, s'étaient agglomérés en paquets disgracieux sur son front. Parvati s'agenouilla devant elle et entreprit de gommer les dernières traces de pleurs à l'aide d'un mouchoir de soie douce.  
Madame Weasley sourit lorsque Padma saisit son visage pour mieux la regarder. L'indienne s'approcha alors d'elle, encore un peu, et l'embrassa longuement. Pendant ce temps, Parvati en profita pour déboutonner sa chemise et sa jupe tailleur. Hermione frémit en s'en rendant compte, repliant instinctivement ses jambes vers elle.  
Insérant sa langue entre les lèvres de sa cliente, Padma laissa descendre ses mains, ôtant la chemise pour mieux palper la peau qui se cachait en dessous. Sa sœur, quant à elle, avait déchaussé les jambes apeurées et avait entamé, au travers des bas, un massage des voûtes plantaires qui achevèrent de détendre la quarantenaire.  
L'embrasseuse se fit soudain plus entreprenante, enrobant un sein d'une main, cherchant la broche du soutien-gorge de l'autre. La masseuse suivit la progression, lâchant les pieds au profit de chair tendre des cuisses, lesquelles, lascives, s'étaient légèrement entrouvertes.  
\- Dans mes souvenirs, murmura Padma, tu es dotée d'un fort caractère. Je suis prête à parier que c'est toi qui dirige les opérations, quand tu es avec ton mari.  
Hermione fronça les sourcils en faisant la moue. Elle avait réussi à oublier Ron l'espace de quelques instants, voilà que celles qui étaient sensées lui faire plaisir le lui rappelaient... Néanmoins, elle acquiesça. Sans être une dominatrice, c'était toujours elle qui proposait, qui orientait la façon de remplir leur devoir conjugal.  
Padma et Parvati échangèrent un regard entendu.  
\- Que dirais-tu de tenter une nouvelle approche ? proposa la jumelle Gryffondor, caressant toujours l'intérieur de ses cuisses.  
Hermione haussa les épaules. Après tout, elle était ici pour échapper au quotidien, ressentir de nouvelles choses, oublier son présent...  
Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage : Padma venait de la repousser en arrière, sans brutalité mais avec beaucoup de fermeté, et la maintenait plaquée au matelas en appuyant de tout son poids sur ses avant-bras. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Padma la devança :  
\- Chut, ne dis rien et laisse-toi faire.  
Parvati avait relevé la jupe sur son ventre et finissait de se débarrasser de la culotte de dentelles noires. Elle souleva les jambes par dessus ses épaules et enfouit son visage dans l'intimité d'Hermione, qui hoqueta de surprise. Les yeux noirs, ardents comme des braises, étaient dardés sur elle, alors qu'elle sentait la langue danser comme un démon devant la porte du temple sacré.  
Padma relâcha son étreinte le temps de libérer la poitrine blanche de son carcan noir. Elle prit les mains d'Hermione, les posa sur la poitrine nue et leur imprima un mouvement qu'elles ne tardèrent pas à poursuivre sans aide. Puis, elle se leva et se libéra à son tour de son sari, dévoilant son corps cuivré aux formes rendues parfaites par la magie.   
La respiration d'Hermione se faisait lourde, et elle laissait parfois échapper un grognement de contentement. Padma leva sa baguette :  
\- Maintenant, dis-moi... Aimerais-tu ressentir le plaisir masculin ? Aimerais-tu pouvoir prendre une femme, jouir en elle, lui procurait du plaisir comme un homme ?  
Elle n'obtint de pas de réponse, sa sœur était bien trop douée dans ce qu'elle faisait pour que la femme au foyer ne lui concède une part d'attention suffisante. Alors, elle vint se blottir de nouveau contre elle, frottant leurs deux poitrines l'une contre l'autre.  
\- Que sais-tu des hermaphrodites ? demanda-t-elle au creux de son oreille.  
Hermione lui offrit un regard interrogateur, alors qu'elle agitait sa baguette au-dessus du ventre frémissant. La cliente fut alors estomaquée de voir, au niveau de son bas-ventre, un membre masculin, dressé vers le plafond par l'excitation. Mais Parvati continuait son jeu de langues, ce qui signifiait que ses parties intimes étaient toujours là...  
Padma saisit fermement le nouveau sexe entre ses doigts et entama un mouvement d'aller-retour lent. La tête d'Hermione bascula en arrière et elle lâcha un long râle de contentement sur ces deux plaisirs combinés dont elle était loin d'avoir l'habitude.  
Parvati cessa à son tour ses activités, se sépara de son vêtement et rejoignit sa sœur dans ses caresses au bâton de chair. Hermione reprenait peu à peu une respiration régulière, tâchant d'apprécier ces nouvelles sensations. Elle posa les yeux sur les jumelles, lesquelles se taquinèrent la langue pour le plaisir des yeux de leur cliente.  
Enfin, Padma repoussa sa sœur, enfourcha la femme au foyer et coinça le sexe d'homme entre leurs deux ventres. Elle se mit alors à aller et venir, d'avant en arrière, faisant s'entrechoquer les tétons durcis de désir en même temps qu'elle massait l'épieu de chair.  
Parvati prit la baguette des mains de Padma et s'infligea ce que sa sœur avait infligé à son ancienne camarade de chambrée. Puis, elle fit apparaître un petit œuf au creux de sa main, avant de déposer la baguette un peu plus loin. Revenant vers les deux femmes, elle appliqua l'oeuf contre le cou de l'anglaise, qui s'aperçut alors qu'il vibrait. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais ce fut un gémissement qui s'échappa à la place.  
Parvati fit glisser l'oeuf le long du corps nacré parsemé de spasmes de plaisir, jusqu'à atteindre à nouveau l'intimité. Elle le pressa plus fermement sur le clitoris, appréciant le cri incontrôlé qui en découla, puis l'inséra dans la fente humide qui l'absorba goulûment. Hermione, sous l'effet de l'objet, se mit à haleter plus fort, gémissant de façon erratique.  
Elle vit soudain Padma se détacher d'elle, tandis que Parvati l'enfourchait à son tour, devant sa sœur. Le pénis cuivré était sous ses yeux, elle pouvait se rendre compte que ce n'était vraiment qu'une prothèse, mais un prothèse qui procurait aussi du plaisir au porteur. Ce dernier, en la personne de Parvati, resserra la poitrine blanche autour du dard et, maintenant les seins dans cette position, tout en jouant avec les tétons du bout des pouces, elle commença onduler du bassin à son tour.  
C'est alors que Padma se souleva, juste assez pour enfoncer carrément la virilité d'Hermione dans sa féminité à elle, avant de reprendre, à la même cadence que sa voisine de devant. Madame Weasley renâcla : elle se sentait partir, se détacher du monde pour rejoindre des contrées lointaines de pur plaisir du corps.  
Soudain, Parvati se leva à nouveau, ce qui provoqua un brusque retour de l'esprit d'Hermione. Celle-ci sentait son corps vrombir de partout, comme si chacun de ses muscles battait le tempo du monde.   
Elle voyait Padma, assise sur elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux tandis qu'elle allait et venait, à une cadence lente et régulière, un sourire aux lèvres, lesquelles laissaient échapper ses respirations irrégulières. Son ventre se contractait et ses seins rebondissaient joyeusement à chaque mouvement. L'une de ses mains lui servait d'appui, mais l'autre frottait délicatement le membre qui apparaissait et disparaissait dans ses entrailles à un rythme régulier.  
Elle voyait Parvati, debout derrière sa sœur, qui lui offrit un regard espiègle alors qu'elle insérait ses longs doigts fins dans l'orifice inondé pour récupérer son petit œuf. Elle le laissa tomber un peu plus loin, avant d'attraper les genoux de l'anglaise pour les repousser de part et d'autre de l'autre indienne, afin de faire entrer à son tour son organe masculin. L'introduction se fit sans heurt tant Hermione en avait envie, et les premiers mouvements déclenchèrent une nouvelle série de gémissements divers.  
Les deux jumelles accélérèrent peu à peu la cadence, générant des gémissements de plus en plus forts, jusqu'à arriver des cris de jouissance inouïe, sur lesquels elles ajoutèrent leurs propres notes. Hermione crut mille fois arriver au point culminant, mais continuait à chaque fois son ascension, et lorsqu'enfin elle y arriva, elle n'y croyait plus : son cri se fit alors strident, poussé par deux orgasmes simultanés, avant de se briser sous les échos de ses partenaires.  
Hermione eut l'impression d'émerger d'un brouillard opaque. Sa respiration était difficile, d'autant plus que Padma n'avait pas bougé, affalée sur sa poitrine. Parvati secouait sa baguette, faisant de ce fait disparaître les membres anormaux. Puis elle vint se frotter contre son ancienne camarade, faisant rouler sa sœur de l'autre coté d'une poussée.  
Hermione et elle échangèrent un sourire, avant de rejoindre Padma dans son sommeil.


End file.
